


in surround sound

by djhedy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Consensual Sex, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sortof, Teasing, court fucking, definitely, even when they're fucking they're so in fucking love, if you know what i mean, in case you dont know what i mean, the foxhole court - Freeform, what else do you want me to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djhedy/pseuds/djhedy
Summary: Neil shifted a little, upwards, just an inch, just to feel all of Andrew at his back, but Andrew stilled him with no more than a flat palm to his hip. Breathed against his neck. “Neil.”Neil’s eyes were wide open. He never looked away from Kevin’s sleeping form.“Mm.”“Yes or no?”-or, pwp andrew & neil have a good time
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 43
Kudos: 671





	in surround sound

**Author's Note:**

> ok look this is my first Explicit fic so:  
> a) sorry to burn the eyes of any existing subscribers  
> b) dont like dont read you know i love you either way  
> c) idk omg  
> dedicated to some pals who decided to do a smutty fic exchange, because yolo  
> byeeeeeeeeeeeee enjoy or something xxx

Neil woke up feeling restless, like he was wearing a second skin. He curled his toes against the mattress, wriggled back a little – stopped when he hit something solid and shifted away again.

Andrew’s body was warm – he could feel it even across the couple of inches he always gave him, in the restless way his body was slowly coming awake next to Neil’s small movements. Neil’s eyes were wide open and he stared across the room at Kevin’s unmoving body. He rubbed his knees together, eyes tugging down to stare at his wrist, one hand moving up to scratch at it –

Andrew’s hand appeared, grabbing Neil’s, stopping the movement. Neil let the air leave his body, let it become a boneless thing against the mattress, felt his head sink, relaxed, into his pillow, as Andrew moved his restless fingers away from his scarred wrist and held it to his stomach. He just held it there, and Neil counted somewhat breathlessly in German, breath just held close at the top of his chest, small quiet pants against the back of his throat, for some reason the sensation of Andrew’s unmoving hand wrapped solid and warm around his, just resting against his stomach, overwhelming.

When Neil got to _sechsundfünfzig_ Andrew’s body came to fit snugly against his back, nose nudging up the middle of his shoulder blades, hard stomach crowding his lower back, cock loose and firm in the boxers settling against Neil’s ass. Neil shifted a little, upwards, just an inch, just to feel all of Andrew at his back, but Andrew stilled him with no more than a flat palm to his hip. Breathed against his neck. “Neil.”

Neil’s eyes were wide open. He never looked away from Kevin’s sleeping form.

“Mm.”

“Yes or no?”

Neil nodded, maybe a little too enthusiastically. He knew what this question meant. Kevin was here, and it was morning and, in either of those circumstances, they usually didn’t. So. Andrew had asked. Which made sense. This was different to usual. And Neil didn’t know what he wanted, but he knew he _wanted_ –

“Shhhh, little rabbit.” Andrew’s voice, no more than a whisper against the back of Neil’s neck, ran all the way down his body, to the hand just pressed flat, gentle as hell, against his covered hip. Andrew hummed against his skin, considering, and Neil pushed one hand under his pillow, tightened the other into the bedsheets.

Neil closed his eyes. Opened them again. Didn’t know what to do, how to react to this ridiculously tantalising _nothing_ he was being handed.

He licked his lip. Swallowed. Whispered, “Andrew –”

A flat tongue pressed against the base of his neck and ran a little kitten lick upwards. It sent an entire shiver _racing_ through Neil’s body, which Andrew stilled with a little flick of an annoyed finger against Neil’s hip. Andrew licked him again, like he was _cleaning_ him, like he was tasting him, and Neil was just.

He tried to stay so still. Could feel his cock tensing, straining in his sweatpants. He always slept very covered, shirts and sweats, but Andrew was always so hot at night, and sometimes when it had been a while since the nightmares, he gifted Neil with just this: sometimes Neil came to their bed, the top bunk _so_ abandoned they used it to lay out dry laundry, to find a half-naked Andrew comfy in the sheets, bare except for his boxers, blankets covered up to his chin of course and reading a book or playing on his phone or just watching Neil, waiting. But Neil knew Andrew was under there, was the problem.

Knew now, could feel Andrew’s skin pulsing warm and sleep-slick against his, the thin fabric of his boxers nothing against the thick material of Neil’s sweatpants. Neil closed his eyes and felt completely tense: between the small licks at his neck, the considering hums, sometimes Andrew’s nose nudging against his hair, his earlobe, breathing in, sighing. Andrew started moving his hand in little circles over Neil’s tshirt, licked one sudden stripe round the side of his neck and simultaneously pushed his hand under the hem of Neil’s sleep shirt.

He let out a little breath and Andrew kissed the side of his mouth – body raised a little now, held up on one elbow behind him while his hand stroked endlessly against Neil’s stomach, Neil’s body giving off tiny spasms, his whole body dying to _move_ to _react_ – licked up the side of his face and whispered, “Quiet, rabbit.” Neil closed his eyes. Couldn’t bear – “What’s wrong Abram?” Andrew’s voice, still just a whisper, mouth settling against Neil’s ear, hand finally _finally_ shivering down through Neil’s hair, teasing at the edge of his sweatpants. He pulled the hem up a little, and Neil felt the material catching at his balls. He groaned a little, and Kevin shifted in his sleep, and Andrew’s body left him entirely.

And then Neil really groaned. “Really?” he said.

And Kevin said, “What _time_ is it?”

And Neil turned his whole body over, to be greeted by an incredibly smug-Andrew. An Andrew whose entire expression was blank except for the pursing of his lips, the _arrogance_ dripping from his thrown out, “Awake time.”

Neil folded his arms, bodies facing each other, frowning. Heard Kevin mumbling behind him, getting up to start his day. Andrew had this tiny smile on his face, and Neil wanted to hate it, wanted to be annoyed, wanted to object to the fucking teasing, he was hard as hell and he could see Andrew was too, had _felt_ it straining against his ass –

Andrew pushed a hand at Neil’s arm. “Up.”

Neil pulled his arm forwards so that Andrew was against him, careful not to touch him anywhere else, and stared him down.

Andrew’s smirk faded. He considered Neil’s lips, looked over his head, waited til Kevin had left the room, then in one swift movement pushed his tongue into Neil’s mouth.

Neil took it. He took it. When he was given a chance to breathe whispered, “Yes,” let Andrew push in again. It tasted like _Andrew_ and he was still holding his arm, their bodies an irritating two inches apart, and Neil tried pulling again, Andrew’s tongue absolutely fucking his mouth, tasting him, swallowing Neil when he positively moaned into Andrew’s mouth –

And Andrew drew away.

Neil’s mouth felt destroyed.

He blinked, hazy, awake, and Andrew smirked again, pushed at his arm again, said, “Up.”

Neil took in a deep shuddering breath, and on the exhale said, “Asshole.”

Andrew affected a look of innocence. “Don’t want to be late to the gym.”

“ _Asshole_ ,” Neil said again, eyes flicking to Andrew’s lips, his shoulders, biceps held casually against his sides, like they were always just _there_ , and Andrew pushed him again.

Neil turned and swung his legs out of bed. He was hard, and he ached, and he was definitely having a long shower this morning – but he could hear Kevin moving around in the bathroom. He frowned down at himself, moved to the dresser to find clothes for the day.

Behind him, Andrew said, “Breakfast.”

“Is that a demand or an offer.”

Neil turned to see Andrew pulling on one of Neil’s hoodies, straight over his bare torso, and Neil had to look away. Had to. Took a moment to breathe. “Fuck’s sake, Andrew.”

“What?”

Neil gestured a little towards him. Looked back round. Andrew was _naked._ Well. Under his boxers. Under Neil’s hoody. It was – “You know what.”

Andrew shrugged. “It’s cold.”

“You have clothes.”

Shrugged again. Neil’s hoody was a little longer than Andrew’s were, covered the tips of his boxers, but he could still see –

“Breakfast,” Andrew said, with a snap of his fingers, and Neil’s eyes jumped from where it had been staring at Andrew’s erection to amused hazel eyes. Andrew snapped his fingers again and Neil rolled his eyes.

“You’re impossible,” he said as he left the room.

“What else is new.”

In the kitchen Neil opened cupboards, considered what he had to work with, found oats and milk and honey and got to work making oatmeal. It was boring – oats and milk had to simmer for a while, had to be stirred so it wouldn’t burn. Was the only breakfast that didn’t cause arguments though. Neil usually put berries in his, apples and peanut butter in Kevin’s, and honey and bananas in Andrew’s. It was a win-win for dorm morale.

He heard Andrew pad into the kitchen behind him. Could hear the shower start up in the bathroom. Started to ask, “What do you think about –” when Andrew’s hand snaked round his hip and dipped straight under the hem of his sweatpants, over his boxers, grasped the outline of his cock sure and hard.

Neil stopped talking. Stilled. Could feel himself beating against Andrew’s hand.

Said, “Um.”

Andrew said, “Mm?” Moved his other arm round the other side of Neil to grab the coffee Neil had already poured for him. Couldn’t quite reach it, and _tugged_ against Neil’s cock to shift them a few inches to the left. Neil took in a sharp breath. Held it there. Let himself be tugged along the counter. Andrew still couldn’t reach the coffee, even with his front plastered along Neil’s back, his hand stuffed down his pants.

Neil let out a tight, “Christ, Andrew.”

Andrew made grabby hands at the coffee, so Neil quickly let out his breath, took another, leaned forward and pulled the coffee towards the edge of the counter.

Andrew picked it up, said, “That’s going to burn,” and gave Neil an experimental squeeze.

Neil blinked, breathed some more, remembered he was holding a wooden spoon, and moved it inconsequentially around the pan. Andrew was sipping coffee, half turned to lean against his back. His fingers pushed against Neil’s fly, slipped inside, and Neil let go of the spoon, the handle of the pan, gripped the counter, as Andrew started tugging him up and down, fingers wrapped almost lazily around his cock.

Neil said, through gripped teeth, “Andrew –”

“What were you going to ask, rabbit.” Andrew’s hand was slow, unhurried, and Neil let out a moan. Andrew’s body moved to realign against Neil’s back, cock pushing up at his ass.

Neil bit out, “What?”

“What do I think about what.”

Neil had no idea what he was talking about. Said, “I have no idea. What. _Andrew._ ”

“What are you making?” Kevin’s voice rang out in the room and Andrew swiftly removed his hand from Neil’s pants, and as Neil turned his face, casually lifted the hand to hold his coffee, and Neil could see the look on his face, the look that said _I touched your dick and now I’m touching this mug and I’m an absolute fucking asshole_.

Kevin appeared shortly after his voice did, and Neil turned what he was worried was a very flushed face and a hard outline back towards the stove. Remembered he was making oatmeal. Hastily picked up the spoon and began stirring, rapidly.

“Neil.”

Neil had forgotten he’d been spoken to. Had he been spoken to? “Oh. Oatmeal.”

“Make me some?”

“Yeah.”

Andrew had moved away, was taking the turn to listen to Kevin’s morning ramblings. Kevin needed to get out a certain number of words before he got to the court, and Neil needed his hard on to go down before he turned around. But he could still _feel_ Andrew against him…

He made it as far as the counter, shoved himself onto a hard stool and ate his breakfast grumpily. Andrew was smiling at him the whole time, but it was the sort of Andrew smile when Neil was sure only he knew he was doing it. Kevin was talking away like nothing was different.

Neil was itchy.

Finally he finished his breakfast, hopped off the stool and was half way to the bathroom before Andrew had caught up to him, one arm wrapping around his upper arm. Neil stopped, glared at the floor while Andrew said, direct and to the point, “No.”

Neil _groaned._ “Oh come on.”

Andrew just shook his head, released Neil, and walked off.

Cold shower it was, then.

And Neil was left like that all day. Pretty much.

Except:

Andrew’s eyes barely left his when they were in the same vicinity. At the gym they had separate routines, but Andrew picked the weights by the mirror nearest Neil’s treadmill, locked eyes with Neil before looking away to lift, arms flexing even through his soft white sweatshirt, and Neil turned up the speed on his machine.

During his second class of the day Andrew texted _are you having a good day_

And Neil, having been uncharacteristically twirling his phone between his fingers, restless and irritated, replied, _what’s wrong with u_

Andrew just said, _bored_

_liar, you know all of kevin’s streaming passwords_

_your point_

_we’re half way through that dumb anime about volleyball_

_your point_

_you’re not bored, you’re just an asshole_

_maybe I’m bored of volleyball_

Neil put his phone away.

He threw himself into afternoon practise, finally an excuse to move, to throw himself around something. He pushed against Matt a little harder than usual, checks against his armour leaving him feeling breathless and out of sorts, eyes flicking to the goal every time, pleased no one could see how warm his skin felt under his helmet.

Matt said, “Dude you ok?” and rubbed his hand over Neil’s shoulder.

Neil stepped away, “Yep, I’m fine,” and jogged to his starting place.

Everything was just so warm, and he was bouncing on the toes of his feet, but it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t enough. Andrew was so far away in goal, Neil couldn’t see his expression, couldn’t read his body language, couldn’t work out what was going to happen. He bounced a little again. Imagined Andrew bouncing like that. But Andrew was hard. Still. An unmovable object. His cock probably was too. Neil wondered if it was hard, if Andrew was watching him too, watching him bounce around the court, his dick heavy and full and just _there_

“ _Neil._ ”

Kevin’s shout was angry. What was new.

After Neil saved some face at practise, he jogged to the showers, was the first one in the changing room, shoved his helmet in his locker, but then abruptly stopped, remembering Andrew’s hard _no_ that morning. Didn’t know what he was supposed to do next. So he turned and leaned against his locker instead, shoved his hands in his pockets. Bounced a little.

His teammates came in one by one, Matt and Kevin talking, Nicky giving him an odd little look that was quickly distracted by Aaron shoving him in the back, once, to hurry up. The freshmen ignored him, as they always did, either afraid or insolent or just unsure.

And then Andrew.

And when they were the only two left, Andrew said, “Go shower.” And gave him a look.

Neil swallowed. “Ok.”

He took his time, washing thoroughly, hand only briefly grazing his dick to soap it up, rinse it off, ran a soft sudsy hand down the slick of his ass, washed it off, closed his eyes and dipped the tip of a clean finger inside.

Andrew had said _shower_ like – so he was just – just in case.

Neil was so long he thought probably everyone else had left. Didn’t know whether to dress or not. Dressed anyway.

In the locker room Andrew was leaning against a locker, like he had all the time in the world, throwing an exy ball up and down.

“Hi,” Neil said, somewhat redundantly, feeling a little unsure.

Andrew looked at him. Neil tugged a little at his wet hair. Andrew said, “Everyone’s left.”

“I see that,” Neil said, eyes raking the room, breath catching a little.

“Coach too.”

“Right.”

“I said we had some drills to work on.”

“How did you get Kevin away from that?”

“Oh, well, Kevin,” Andrew said, tossing the exy ball over his shoulder. Neil heard it crash against some distant wall. Andrew walked up to Neil, stopped a foot away, eyes raking all the way from his thighs, covered in thin sweatpants, up his oversized grey tshirt, and straight into his eyes. “I told him I was going to fuck you in the shower.”

Neil raised his eyebrows, briefly surprised. Then he grinned. “You didn’t.”

Andrew shrugged. “It’s a matter of strategy. Coach is best kept away with a promise that we’ll become the sons he’s always wanted,” he said, nodding, eyes assessing Neil’s crotch. Neil licked his lips, twitched his fingers at his sides. Andrew cocked his head. “Kevin, you just outright horrify.”

Neil laughed, but it felt forced, short. He said. “Um. Well. Are you going to?”

“What.”

Andrew gaze hadn’t moved and it felt – so un-Andrew. Neil daren’t ask what was happening today. The way Andrew had been looking at him was downright animalistic.

“You know. The shower.”

“Oh.” Andrew dragged his gaze up then, eyes half-lidded, expression bored. “No.” He turned then, walked towards the court. Neil’s heartbeat sped up.

He’d – _once_ – they’d had a conversation once but it – it had been _months_ ago. 

_Is this ok?_ Neil had asked.

_What._

_What we do. Is it enough? If you want more, you can tell me._

_No_ , Andrew had replied. _I would have said._

_Ok._

_Mm._

_What?_

_You’re sounding very rabbity._

_I don’t even know what that means._

_You do._

_No, I just, wanted to make sure you were… satisfied._

_Clinical._

_Clear. Unambiguous. The way you like it._

_And how do you like it, Neil?_

_You know the answer to that._

Andrew did. Neil responded to all of his touches – slow, pounding, teasing, hard, keeping him on the edge and then slamming it home. Neil liked it however Andrew did. And it had been going on for too long at this point for him to find that embarrassing.

Later, Andrew had eased into him, all slow, chest to chest, had licked the shell of his ear and said, _I am, Abram._

And Neil had said, _It’s just, you know you can have anything, Andrew._

_Don’t anything me._

_Just fuck me._

And he had, and that had been the end of it, Neil thought.

Except.

Now he was following Andrew onto the court, cock hardening from some promise he didn’t fully understand.

In the middle of the court, standing on the orange paw prints, Andrew waited for Neil to catch up, then pushed a rough hand into his hair. “Yes or no Neil.”

“Anything,” Neil bit out.

Andrew shook his head, tight, eyes wide and awake.

“ _Yes_ ,” Neil emphasised.

Andrew said, voice low and clear, “I’m going to fuck you on the court.”

Neil’s voice broke half way through his stuttered, “Y-y _es_.”

Andrew pushed at Neil’s shoulders, and he sank to his knees, eyes never leaving Andrew’s face. God. This was fucking hot. His heart was beating so hard he thought he might die. He didn’t dare speak, didn’t dare look away from Andrew’s commanding face. And then Andrew was pushing his sweats over his cock and Neil knelt up, hands grasping at Andrew’s hips. “Andrew,” he said, not caring how pleading his voice was, “can I?”

“So desperate,” Andrew said, pausing only briefly before pushing his boxers down too, and they fell around his ankles, and his dick pulsed free into the air. “What do you want, Abram?”

“You.”

“Take it.”

Neil pulled himself forward, holding himself back the whole time. He loved this, all of this, and he never once was bitter about the slow and the steady that he maintained around Andrew. Who deserved that more than Andrew did? So he did what he’d been thinking about all day, but at a snail’s pace, and shoved his face into Andrew’s groin. Andrew’s hands came into his hair as Neil _breathed in_ , completely fucking intoxicated with scent, breathed out against Andrew’s thigh, to a little shudder from Andrew.

Andrew said, “Abram,” and Neil lifted his head, nosed his way through Andrew’s hair, and wrapped trembling lips around his cock.

He felt it fill his mouth, inch by inch as Neil pushed his own head down, as Andrew’s fingers curled tight into his hair, as Neil moaned half-way down. Andrew didn’t let him have this very often, and he stroked one hip in thank you.

Andrew said, “Have you had a good day,” echoing his text from earlier, and Neil didn’t answer, couldn’t, mouth full of cock and tongue and throat working against Andrew gently, listening out for every hitch in his breath, every clench of hand in his hair. Andrew never pushed or pulled, just let Neil at it, and Neil felt his brain swim in gratitude, his whole body tingling, his dick full and straining against his sweats. He wanted to touch himself so badly, but Andrew hadn’t said he could. Andrew continued, “What have you spent the day thinking about. This?” Andrew’s hands tightened in Neil’s head a fraction, and they both allowed the pretence that Andrew was holding him there. Andrew said, “Wanting this?”

Andrew pulled Neil’s mouth off his cock, lips popping and breath gasping and looking up at Andrew, desperate and empty and Neil said, “Yes, Andrew, you fucking asshole, yes I’ve wanted you _all fucking day_.”

“Mm,” said, Andrew, two hands carding through Neil’s hair now, like it was the thing he’d been thinking of all day, and then he tugged, not at all gentle, and Neil got to his feet, and Andrew pushed into his mouth. “You too,” he said, when he pulled Neil’s face away to let him breathe, and Andrew was never usually this rough, had taken work to get to a point where he could be, where he believed Neil liked it, where they’d had to have conversations about how ok this was, how good it made Neil feel, how much he wanted it like this, sometimes. Sometimes it was soft, and slow, it was Andrew telling Neil how good he was, how small, how tight, how soft –

But sometimes he wanted him to say nothing at all.

Andrew spun Neil round and with one hand on his shoulder and one on his lower back, shoved him inelegantly to the floor. Neil, breathless, went easy, two hands out to catch himself, knees on the ground and arched in the air, as Andrew pushed his sweats and boxers down over his ass in one swift motion.

Andrew said, “Neil,” voice low but a little on edge.

And Neil said, “Yes, Andrew, yes, it’s yes ok, yes can you –” And then Andrew’s hands were massaging Neil’s cheeks apart, and he leaned his head forward and spat indelicately onto Neil and rubbed it over his hole with three fingers, one slipping between, working straight into him, and Neil let thought give way to just _moaning_.

He couldn’t feel the court beneath his knees, elbows, head buried in his hand on the floor. All he could feel was Andrew’s finger, rubbing harsh and barely wet against him. He hissed as a knuckle dragged against him and said, “ _Andrew_ ,” aware of the hint of pain in his voice and unable to mask either it or the obvious pleasure. Andrew pulled his finger out, slowly, and brought it round to Neil’s mouth. Neil lifted his face to the side.

“So make it wet enough.”

He sucked Andrew’s finger into his mouth, not caring about where it had been, or maybe if he was honest he did care, and it was fucking hot, because this was Andrew, fucking him everywhere with just his finger, and Neil felt close to the edge already. He lifted his hand to pull two more of Andrew’s fingers into his mouth, practically salivating, and bit a little on the ends. He could feel a cold dripping sensation over his ass, Andrew’s other hand rubbing it between his cheeks. The finger-mouth-fuck was for show. Andrew would never hurt him. Would use him, if that’s what he wanted, but would never risk actual pain. The thought, and the care, made Neil’s dick throb, aching, his skin buzzing with affection and desire and –

He pulled his mouth away and said, “Fuck Andrew I can’t –”

But Andrew pulled his saliva-dripping hand round to the back of his body and shoved two fingers in and Neil’s words fell away again.

They didn’t talk. Andrew pushed in and out, and Neil just breathed into his hands on the floor of the exy court, orange paw prints beneath shaking fingers. Andrew brushed against Neil’s prostate and he yelled, the word _shit_ ringing out and echoing off the walls.

Andrew said, “What,” like this wasn’t unaffecting him, like he thought Neil couldn’t hear the faint tremor to his voice.

“ _Christ_ , Andrew. Are you trying to – _urngh_ – kill me.”

“Hmm,” said Andrew, twisting his fingers again and releasing a particularly unflattering noise from Neil’s mouth. “If it would shut you up.”

“You like me… noisy.” Neil breathed, hard, all he could do was think about this.

“Maybe,” Andrew said. He sped up, added a third finger, fucking relentlessly in and out of Neil now, Neil clenching around him, body relaxing and tensing with every other thrust, already exhausted, sweaty, on fire, alive. “I had the idea a while back. Matt checked you and you fell, hit your shoulder.” Neil remembered, squeezed his eyes shut against the reliving. Matt’s body shoving into him too hard, Neil falling at the wrong angle, landing on an already injured shoulder. “You groaned.”

“Did – I?”

“Yes. So maybe the thought has occurred to me.”

And then Andrew’s fingers were gone, and Neil gasped around the exclusion of them, hole tightening in desperation, spasming, and the Neil lifted himself up a little at the feel of Andrew’s hands on his waist, dragging him backwards, his knees scraping lightly against the ground.

“What?” Neil said, groaning, squeezing his eyes shut, bracing his arms, barely holding himself up. “What, Andrew? What are you waiting for? Come on come on.” Andrew said nothing, didn’t move, didn’t even breathe. Neil opened his eyes, glared at the ground. “ _What._ What occurred to you.”

“You,” Andrew said, and then Neil felt his dick pushing between his cheeks, and he took in a deep breath. “In surround sound.”

And then Andrew pushed in, and Neil took it, he took it, he _groaned_. “Oh fuck Andrew,” and reached a hand behind him, flailing, and Andrew took it, and bent his arm it, held his wrist against Neil’s lower back.

And said, “Neil –”

And Neil, one arm twisted round and his head buried in the other said, “Oh my god Andrew yes yes yes yes yes”

And Andrew _pounded_ into him, and it was fucking relentless, and it hurt, and it was amazing, and he _felt it everywhere_ , and he stopped existing.

He could hear Andrew grunt, but it was soft, unbearably soft, quiet, it was more in the pressure of his hand against Neil’s, digging them both against the small of Neil’s back, the slap of his dick into Neil, the sound of it all thick and wet in the air.

Neil knew he was drowning it all out.

He couldn’t help it, Andrew pounded sounds out of him he didn’t know he could make.

He was loud.

He moaned, and he said, “Fuck yes Andrew fucking give it to me oh fuck,” and at one point Andrew pushed in and rolled a little before pulling out and it knocked a breath out of Neil, almost a bark,

And Andrew said, “For fuck’s – sake –” but it sounded pained, and it probably was, and Andrew was pushing and pushing into him over and over again and he said, “That fucking mouth, and then he released Neil’s wrist and draped himself over Neil’s back, one hand playing against his lips, the other on the ground by Neil’s hand, bracing himself up, working into Neil at an impossible angle, a little slower like this but still hard and heavy and rhythmic and Neil pressed his fingers against Andrew’s, felt him link them together, and opened his mouth so Andrew could shove his hand inside.

Neil couldn’t breathe. Or maybe he could, but he held his breath, and Andrew held them there for ten seconds, maybe fifteen, and then withdrew both hands at the same time as straightening, fixing the angle, and pounding straight against Neil’s prostate.

The moan Neil made bounced off the plexiglass walls.

“Fucking hell, Neil.”

“Andrew I’m gonna – can you – Andrew _touch me._ ”

“No.”

And Andrew pushed into him again and again and said, “Abram, fuck, this fucking body, you drive me so –”

And Neil said, “Yes Andrew, yes, it’s so good oh my _god_ , fuck,”

And Andrew _finally_ fucking _finally_ wrapped a hand around Neil’s cock, his own thrusts speeding up, Neil’s whole upper half draped across the ground now, but his ass in the air, Andrew’s other hand wrapped possessively around his hips, fucking him into the court floor, stripping Neil’s dick and Neil crying out as he felt everything inside him rising up and up and up and – “Andrew, I’m gonna –”

“Yes,” Andrew said, and his voice had gone low and breathy, “Neil, I –” and then Andrew was grinding inside him, and Neil felt it like it was the first time, the sensation weird and warm and hot and fucking wonderful

“Oh, _oh_ ,” and then Neil was coming too, Andrew’s hand tugging him hard, and it flooded all over his body, feeling exploding through his dick, and Neil screwed his eyes shut as Andrew rutted inside him and just held his breath and just letting _ecstasy wash through._

And then it was just breath for a while, small pants, filling the air, and Neil’s arms were shaky. But he waited. He wanted to wait to be told –

“You can move.”

“You’re still _in me_.”

“So?”

So Neil titled gently to the side, felt Andrew move with him, and finally shaking hands collapsed as they pivoted round the mess on the ground, fell onto their sides, Andrew holding Neil tight to his body, cock softening gently inside him. It was the most amazing feeling, Andrew tight at Neil’s back, _inside him_. He said, “Oh my god Andrew.”

And felt Andrew’s lips curl against his neck, lean up to kiss his shoulder. “You have thoughts you want to voice.”

Neil said, “I want to see you,” feeling desperate all of a sudden.

Andrew huffed. “And I don’t want this coming out.” He tapped a finger against Neil’s hole as he pulled his dick out, replacing it immediately with his finger.

Neil half turned and slapped Andrew’s hand away. “We can’t always get what we want.” He pulled Andrew to him, licking hungrily into his mouth. God. _God._

Neil hummed into him, moaned a little, already feeling his dick twitching with this, just with this, just with Andrew running one hand over his lower back, lips and tongue warm and delicious and here and –

Andrew pulled away, and Neil looked into his eyes. And smiled. “Hi.”

Andrew frowned a little and pressed a finger into his cheek. “Gross.”

“Shut up. Well?”

“What.”

“Are you… satisfied.”

Andrew rolled his eyes and tried to roll away, but Neil caught onto his upper arm. Dug fingers into his bicep. “Nope. You don’t get to do that. I know all your secrets now. You wanted me in, what was it? _Surround sound._ ”

Andrew started to get up, pushing away Neil’s feeble attempts to stop him. “You’re breaking a thousand rules, Abram.”

“What rules?” Neil accidentally rolled into his own cum and grimaced, wincing away.

“The rules that state that what a man says when his dick is in another man is not to be repeated.”

“Your dick wasn’t even in me then.”

“You like hearing yourself talk.”

“I think that’s _you_.”

Andrew held out a hand, as Neil wasn’t even making an attempt to move. Neil sat up, wincing a little, let Andrew haul him to his feet. Andrew looked at him then, eyes doing this slightly panicked thing, and Neil put his hands to either side of Andrew’s head, just below his ears, and said quietly, “That was fucking _perfect_ Andrew.”

And Andrew’s face softened a little, hands coming up to rest on Neil’s hips. They were still wearing their shirts, Neil’s sticky and out of place, Andrew’s sweats on the ground a few feet away and Neil’s sweatpants still pooled around his feet. Andrew bent to pull them up Neil, slow and sweet, eyes not leaving Neil’s. When Neil reached out for him Andrew settled Neil’s sweats around his hips, and then his hands around his waist, and kissed him, once, gently, lips pressed against Neil’s like they couldn’t bear to leave, and Neil could barely bear them to either, ran a hand up Andrew’s arm, before Andrew pulled away a little, and huffed against him, “I’m not cleaning that up.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day ?? if you're alone here's some smut ??? i dont know ???? love as always ;) smooches all round xxx


End file.
